


Freak in the Bed [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pansy and Blaise are concerned for their friend, who seems to be entirely too submissive to Potter. Implied 8th year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak in the Bed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freak in the Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375240) by [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black). 



 

** **

 

**Title:** Freak in the Bed  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter    
**Author:** Ashii Black (ashiiblack)  
**Reader:** Readoutloud  
**Length:** 0:07:00

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375240)

**MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w9172nu4rlr2ubc/Freak_in_the_Bed_Podfic.mp3)


End file.
